the Devil's retrun
by Devimon 4000
Summary: the year 2020 And the Digidestined have more then enough on there hands, with there jobs and their kids, but some old enemies are showing up and it could be the end of all of reality.
1. Default Chapter

It was peaceful day in the DigiWorld. At lest in the beginning as it would turn out it was going to be a great and horrible day for evil but the ones ruining evil's plans would not be the DigiDestined, but by a rivalry in it's own numbers or so it seems.   
It all started at File Inland at the ruined temple that once belonged to the evil devil Digimon Devimon. In the remains of the temple one black gear still routed, slowly, suddenly a crack appeared in it then another and another till their was web of cracks in it. Finally it explode releasing a dark sprit that burst to the top of Mount Infinity tacking the form a huge Devimon, expect with out eyes or the pale white skin in the place were his mouth opening is. (Just picture the Devimon in the first opening them song.) With its appearance both world were engulfed by darkness and bad feeling for 5 seconds. After that the form shrunk down to normal Devimon size, and now fully formed Devimon, "Ah Good to be back up and about again." said Devimon as he brushed him self off.  
"Now lets see what's been going on during my absents." Thought Devimon as he rose his arm and manipulated some energy into a viewing black gear (like the one he was looking at during the end of Digibaby Boom.) "Hmmm File Inland seem at peace, as for Sever... What!" Devimon thought shocked to see or more precisely not to see either Etemon's pyramid or Mytiosmon's castle/ temple that looked much like his own. "And the DigiWorld isn't a mix mach world or a world of darkness and despair so that means the Dark Masters and Apocalymon are destroyed! Those brats my be more of a thereat then an I originally thought." Devimon thought worriedly "What to do about those...hmm?" Devimon had left the gear showing random images though out the DigiWorld but something caught his eye and he had the gear focus on it. "Holy stones? What in the DigiWorld are they for? And why is there a War Greymon pic on spread over them?" Devimon thought, "Well there is only one way to find out," Devimon said out loud "is to go and remove them."   



	2. Chapter One

It's a beautiful sight really, twilight that is. The way the sky turns so many beautiful colors, and the way the light bounces off the oceans, the rivers, the lakes, the ponds. and so many other bodies of water. Yet it's also so such a strange time, if you think about it. It singles the end of the light till the next day. Indeed one must agree it's a beautiful way to end the light, with it being at it's most beautiful from the whole day. A perfect place to begin our story as you may agree after reading it.  
It all begin at as mentioned at sun set the place a beautiful place to watch it and a beautiful place all in it's own, a small cliff in the Digiworld. But this is no ordinary cliff this is the cliff over what can be thought of as the grave site of Black War Graymon, and tonight it has two very special visitors, Kari and Gatomon Who are there looking at the sun set in the distance,   
Kari seeming mesmerized by the beauty, but finally she dose specks, slowly "Seems like a life time ago doesn't it Gatomon?" At this Gatomon seems to snap out of a trance. "What does Kari?" Kari just sighs before "Every thing, all those battles with Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and" she paused and looked at the sky before continuing. "and Black War Graymon..." at the mention of the poor soul both fall silent again. "maybe it was for the best." Gatomon said braking the silence and trying to cheer up Kari. "maybe." Kari replies as she continues to watch the sun set, but unknown to ether Kari or Gatomon a pair of eyes are looking at them from some bushes.  
***  
  
In another just as peaceful part of the Digworld's many forest all that's left of the light is but a single strand hanging on for dear life. There the other Digidestined and their kids , excluding Tai, are also watching the sun set while having a picnic, but by this time there is only a strand of light left clinging to the sky for dear life. As the strand of light begins to lose it's battle with the unenviable arrival of the night the adults begin to pack up. As they finish packing Kari's son goes up to T.K and tugs on his pants to get his attention. "When are Mommy and Gatomon coming back?" T.K looks down at the small child and crouches down on his knees and similes at him to help comfort the kid, "Don't worry am sure your mom's fine." Of course fate choose this time to throw the Destined a curve ball "AHHH!" the voice that screamed that scream was unmistakable, Kari, the Destined and there children take off in the direction that the scream, expect Kari's son, Mike who is just standing there in shock as he whispers, "Mommy." and then looks up into the sky, night has came and all the light dead.  
Just as the light in the sky died the other Digidestined made it to Kari, who was leaning down and huffing, while Gatomon was in a fighting stance looking in to the bushes. "What happened Kari!?" T.K asked worriedly as he help her to her feet. For a quick second a face of confusion swept over her face but she quickly gave an answer "We were attacked by a Digimon, Gatomon was able to scare it off though, it just took me by surprise." at this she brushed T.K off and pulled her self up seeming a bit colder then usual "so did you get a look at what ever attacked you?" Izzy asked, Gatomon answered this time, but it seemed almost, mechanical, "No, who ever it was it was to fast for us to get a clear look at."  
Izzy found a bit hard to believe but quickly dismissed it. "I think we should call Tai." Ken suggested, "just to let him now what happened and that your ok." He further explained. At the mention of Tai Kari seemed to go in to thought as if trying to remember who he was, but it left just as suddenly the face of confusion had left earlier. "Yes that would be a good idea." Kari quickly replied. "I'll do it." Yolei volunteered. With that settled T.K turned around and started to speak to where he thought Mike would be,  
" See Mike? your... Hey where's Mike?" T.K asked worriedly. "Am right here." Mike said as he walks up the path back to the picnic site "Well," T.K said "what I'd tell you your mom all right, see?" he then stepped aside so Mike could see Kari, at the set of his mother he obviously revealed as he started running towards her "Your ok! oh I was so worried when I heard you scream!" the boy sobs out well he hugs his mom's leg, Kari seeming quit surprised and begins to rise her hand, but stopped and looked around then shook her head as if to remand her self of where she was, and patted the boy on his back "There there am all right." she said calmly. As the Destined and there children head home Kari and here son trial behind the others and right before Kari enters a gate back to the "real" world she looks up into the night sky and grins, as she leaves one star starts to flukier in the night sky and dies just as it did millions of years ago.  
***  
  
It's a rare occasion when all of the U.N agree, but this is one of those times and yet even though the whole UN is in total agreement the issue can not be solved. He was angry that much is obvious, but to an outsider it would surprise them to find out what is that is angering him, the fact that the whole UN is in agreement, of course the fact that there agreeing against him isn't much help.   
His name is Taichi Kamiya, ambassador of the Digiworld a man whose used to winning but right now he is far from winning. "You can't be serious!" he yelled out angrily well slamming his fist in to the table in front of him. The representative of the U.S answered his question "All the research on the matter points to one thing, there isn't enough food, water, and land for humans, plants, other animals, AND Digimon on earth, we believe it is for the best that Digimon only come to earth for visits, and live manly in there world." Tai just huffed at the representative's answer "What research? Do you mean the one put out by that jealous scientist, Nathan? Yah real good person to trust on the matter, basically the only person in the world to not have a Digimon!" from this statement Tai drew a spectacle look from the U.N members   
"Are you saying that Nathan give faulty information in his report because he dose not have a Digimon?" the French representative asked. "Yes he's angry that he doesn't have a Digimon and doesn't want any else to have one ether." Tai replied quit confident. "In case you've forgotten," the Italian representative spoke up "he's also the one to inform us that the term "real world" is incorrect why to describe our world primly because the Digiworld is just as real, and may I also remind you it was you and your friends that give as the name "real world"." To this all Tai could do was grumble angrily "Right well met with you again when you have some batter arguments on for your case, good day ambassador." the British representative said as he and all the others got up to leave.  
"Dame." Tai mumbled defeated after every one had left. "well at least you tried." Agumon said in hopes of encouraging him, but the convection didn't have a chance to go any further because Tai's cell phone rang, "Hello, Is she ok!? Right tell her I'll drop by on my way home, thanks Yolei." Tai closed his cell phone and looked down at Agumon who looked up at him questioningly "It was Yolei," Tai explained "she said that Kari was attacked, by some Digimon." At this Agumon looked confused "What Digimon would attack her?" he inquired "I don't know and that's what worries me.  
  
***  
"A beautiful morning isn't sir." a waiter asked a customer "Indeed it is, I think I'll have some pancakes with a side dish of crumpets." the man said well handing the waiter his menu. "Any thing to drink?" "Yes I'll have some breakfast tea." the waiter started to leave for the inside part of the restaurant. With that the men settled in to wait for his food.  
His name is Nathan Sander, a world renowned researcher, his specialty is forms of Governments. He is Famous for putting results of his research, and his opinions about the world in factional novels. He is one of the few with out a Digimon partner, and though some think this has made him bitter towards Digimon and people who have partners it is far from the truth, actually he could care less.   
He has Brown hair, and eyes that are full of curiosity. His face is a bit round, on the cheeks but lean towards the chin. Though obviously not an Olympic athlete is not overly over weight ether. When you look in to his face you can tell he's following one of Sherlock Holmes's sayings, "eyes and brains, eyes and brains" and that he's trying to figure out something with his brain.  
But not today for today he's on vacation, in Great Britain, and getting ready for some breakfast on his first day of vacation. Though it's only 8:21 a.m. it's been a great day as far as he's concerned anyway, and he's convinced that nothing can spoil it. To say the least he and the rest of the world are about to get a very rude awaking.  
Nathan looked up at the sky and sighed he loved the summer. all the warmth, and sun light he felt as if he could sit under it for ever. He started to let his mind drift well he waited for his food that's when he notice it. It started out as just a speck in the beautiful morning blue sky, a piece of black. Upon seeing it Nathan shot straight up "What on earth!" but before Nathan's brains could catch up with what he was seeing the beautiful clear summer day's sky was gone replaced by pith black.  
***  
  
No one knows who he is, or where he came from, if you asked any of the waiters and waitress you'd fined out that they don't even remember bring him that cup of tea he's sipping. His features are clouded by his old tattered hat and his long trench coat. No one remembers him coming, and no one will remember him going, and he likes it that way. He stretched out and just started to look at the sky "Ah this is the most time I've had to my self in a millennia!" he said to himself as he tipped his hat even further down and as he started to doze off he mumbled something about reality looking after it's self for a day. But as his eyes start to close he notice the enter sky turn black and then blue again. and while all those around him panic the man calmly gets up and pushes his chair in and mysteriously some English pound notes appear on the table. "sigh, Me and my big mouth." with that said the men starts to walk away but soon he disappears in plain sight mysteriously as he came.  
  
  
So it begins. 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
A silent figure in the night. He stands like a blood curtailing statue in front of the holy stones of Black War Greymon. His blood red eyes narrowing to slits and a fanged grin appearing on his thin pal masked face. He calmly starches his tattered wings and lets his extra long arms hang at his sides. He is the Devil of the night, a creature of darkness that has recently returned to the mortal plane... Devimon.  
"Hmm finally a chance to find out what these stones are here for, and a chance to gather some minions!"  
With that Devimon starches out his deadly claws. "Touch Of Evil!" A deep darkness starts to build up in the palm of his clawed hands As the deadly attack builds up the holy stones and the ground around them starts to rumble from the Champion's potent attack. Finally Devimon's attack blasts out of his hands taking the from of a dish. And with that the stones and some of the surrounding land burst up in to the air.  
The stones and the ground start to spin at high speeds, around and around, soon all the unneeded ground is flung from the now mini twister formed by Devimon's Touch of Evil. As they go faster and faster the stones start to collide with one another, and merge.  
Devimon rises his hands up into the air as more of the powers of darkness that he controls begin to gather once again, this time over the merging stones. Soon there is a giant ball of dark energy hanging over a slowing twister. As the twister slows down we can see the now quite demented holy stone. The stone is not any thing near squire with the from of all the other stones shooting out of it. Devimon still had his arms risen brought them down and as he did the ball of energy also want down till it hits the stone.  
As sparks of darkness flow in all detractions Devimon smirked. "Now for the good part." Devimon said as he stretched out his arms while reacting something in an ancient language and the moment he finished their was an explosion that rocked the land. When the dust cleared Devimon was on his knees knocked down by the force of the explosion, as he pulled himself up he started to dust himself, when he was satisfied he looked up in the air smirking but what he saw took the smirk right of his face his eyes shrink to slits as a look of anger took root on his face.  
"What!" he shouted out at no one in particular. "I deal a few good hits against the Destined, I deify death, and taint holy stones with evil, and, and this...." Devimon stopped well he looked for the most derogator term he could think of. "Puff ball is all I get!?" he finally blurts out.  
Devimon glared at the creature floating in front of him, a small round creature. It has no arms but instead to small bat like wings and instead of feet it has bird like talons with blood red claws. It has two large green eyes with cat like pulps. On top it's head it has two small pieces of cloth hanging from it's dark blue mask filled with stitches. And on the forehead a skull. He is the trouble making Digimon,...DemiDevimon.  
DemiDevimon shock his head trying to gather bearings. "Where am I?" he asked before he spotted Devimon. "Ahhh! Devimon! what are you doing here your dead! Hey come to think of it I should be too!" Devimon huffed in disgust "What a fool you are! Do you truly think I want up against the Digidestined knowing full well that they could be my undoing with out a back up plan!" It made sense to DemiDevimon from what he heard Devimon could sometimes over plan things if that was true it wouldn't surprise him that Devimon had planed for his own death. "But that still doesn't explain why am here." Demi pointed out. Devimon just looked more annoyed "You," he said coldly "You were a mistake! Where we stand just moments ago there were a group of holy stones using my Touch Of Evil attack I merged them, I then filled them with powers of evil and used an ancient spell I found in my Liberty to bring forth a creature of evil, and for all that work I get you!" DemiDevimon looked angrily at Devimon "Well if you don't won't me am sure my services could be used else where!" he said as he said as he started to fly away. But before he could get very far Devimon appeared in front of him "Now did when did I say I didn't need a minion, especially one that can think for himself? now lets go." Before Demi could protest Devimon grasp him by one of his wings and takes off just as the sun begins to rise.  
***  
  
Nathan looked around in amazement it just wasn't possible! Around many other people were coming to the same conclusion, how on earth does the sky turn pitch black for one or two seconds then turn a beautiful blue again as if nothing had happened? Nathan scrambled through his pockets looking for some money to pay for his yet unarrived breakfast. He was in such a rush to get the money that he didn't notice the money falling out of his pockets. "Where is that money?" Nathan asked to himself as he pulled his pockets inside out, constantly looking at the sky to see if it had changed again. "Um sir, if you don't mind me butting in, but you dropped your money. A men said well taping on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looked down at his feet and saw that the men was correct, he piqued the money up and looked back up at the men, quit embarrassed "thanks." he said well shaking the men's hand.  
Nathan looked at the men a little closer, he had black curly hire, and green eyes. His face was long and his skin slightly tanned. The shirt he was wearing had blots of grease, oil and other mechanical liquids on it. The men himself had a cheerful simile, and a look in his eyes that told you he loved the world. Nathan looked at the men's feet, at them there was a small creature that was obviously the men's Digimon.  
The Digimon it's self was a machine Digimon. It looked a lot like a small stag Beetle, It had two small red eyes, and some metallic wings. At it's joints there were some red tubing. The main part of the body was a two boxes in shape, one larger then the other. For it's bottom two arms instead of having hands, or claws it had electrical plugs.   
"And who's this?" Nathan asked the men as he put the money on the table. "Oh this is Kokuwamon, my Digimon, and I'm Chris Smith. Nathan put his hand and Chris took and shook it. "Am Nathan, Nathan Sander." Chris started to look around with a confused look on his face. "Say where's your Digimon?" Nathan looked confused for a second then released what he was taking about "Oh I don't have a Digimon." Nathan explained. Suddenly Nathan remembered why he was in such rush to begin with, "sorry Chris but I really have to get back to my hotel room maybe I'll see you around." Nathan said as he grabbed his stuff and took off. Chris just looked down at Kokuwamon and shrugged his shoulders.  
***  
  
As Nathan reached his hotel room he made a beeline start for his laptop. He took it out of it's casing and plugged into the wall well setting it on his room's desk. His room wasn't a large, but wasn't small ether. In the top right hand corner was his bed and the windows. In the lower right corner was the bathroom with it's entrance facing the left. The kitchen cub was in the top left with the door to the room snuggled in the lower left corner. The desk that Nathan was working on was to the left of the bed.  
"Come on come on I don't have all day!" Nathan shouted at the computer as he waited for a web site to upload. "please enter password" Flashed on the screen. "Finally." Nathan muttered as he tap the password in. When he hit enter the web site instantly pop up, the center of the site looked like a small desk. At the top of the site was the word work. On the left side there were a bunch of links the top one read "ancient". On the right side there were some weird symbols with ether a letter or a question mark beneath it. Nathan moved the cursor and clicked on the ancient link.  
The page that came up was full of the symbols that were on the front page of the site. "Where is it!" Nathan as he scrolled though the page obviously looking for something in the writing. Getting annoyed Nathan started to speed down the page, over half way down he finally started to slow down. "Hope I didn't pass it." he said as he want back to scanning each carefully. "Ah there it is." Nathan said as he reached a line of symbols with an English translation beneath it, Nathan begin to read it aloud "Then a great blackness shell cover the island so far north that great creature of the see are believed to live near it but it shell only last for a short time but will return again and again spreading feather each time till the master of the dark reviles himself and then all will be lost...." Just as Nathan finished that line the sky outside turned black again.  
***  
  
He is a silent figure, like a cat in the dark of night. He is mysteries by nature, even those he wants to know him never learn much, not even where he's from, and those he dos not wish to met him don't. He passed by the person quietly ,as he took a turn the person noticed him, "Hey mister," the person shouted out "theirs nothing down that way just a dead end." The men looked at the person "I know, oh you may want lock your car." with that the men left disappearing in to the fog, later that night someone tried to steal the persons car, the funny thing was the men had never even seen the car to know it was unlocked.  
The Digidestined had gathered in the Digiworld he moment they had heard what had happened in Britain, they had dealt with one two many Digimon using the powers of darkness to just write it off as a weird phenomena. Tai was sitting on a rock well his son played ball with his Koromon, Matt was leaning against a tree with his son and his son's Digimon playing with Tai's son. Sora was sitting on the ground with her son sitting next to her. Joe was just standing around well Gomamon, and his son's Bukamon were playing in a river just a few feet away, well his son watched them. Mimi and her son where sitting in the shade of the tree. Izzy and his daughter where busily working on a laptop well Tentomon and Motimon hang over there shoulders. Ken and Yolei where sitting next to each other helping to feed their baby, well there other kids chased Cody's daughter. Cody himself was being his usual quit self sitting crossed legged on the ground, meditating. Davis and his son where snoozing in a tree, well Kari and Gatomon seemed, distant from her son, who really didn't seem to notice because he was playing with T.K's son, well T.K himself was conversing with Patamon.  
Tai suddenly shot up on to his feet, "I can't stand it!" he started to pass up and down "doesn't anybody have a clue as to what Digimon may be causing what happened in Britain!?" Izzy sighed but started to speak up any why. "The trouble is in the past even if we didn't know who the main villain was there was all was a minion that if we did battle with would eventually led as to them, in this case there are no clues to go on other then it has the power to cover at least some of the world in darkness and the only Digimon we know who could do that are Apocalymon, and Belial Myotismon. and from what we know there both dead." Tai just huffed "We've thought that Myotismon's been dead before, but he's proven us wrong, twice!" "It's not Myotismon, trust me." a voice rang out from the surrounding forest. "whose there!? And what do you know about what happened Britain?" Tai called out as Agumon got in front of him and took a Protective stance. "No need to get so tense Agumon, I will not harm any of you." The voice rang out as a man, no The men (from two paragraphs ago remember?) stepped out of the forest still in a brown trench coat and wearing a floppy tattered hat "As for who I am I like that to be a... mystery." Tai just looked at him strangely. "So what are we supposed to call you? Mystery?" The men replied quickly and coolly and you could almost make out a glitter in his eyes "No, no, well I suppose you could but I prefer Mr. Mystery. " (Ok so it's corny but it's MY fic and I like the name!!! So there!) Suddenly Mystery become quit serious again "Am here to warn you that what's going on is NOT something you should be getting involved in."  
Tai expression, and that of all the other Destined and their Digimon want from that of a look of surprise to a quit serious one. "And why shouldn't we!?" Davies ask angrily. Mystery looked him start in the eye, and rose so his hand pointed right at him and under his breath mumbled some words in some foreign language. Suddenly a blot of energy come right out of Mystery's hand and heading start for Davies. Before he could even react the bolt of energy was upon Davies and formed into a cage around him. Mystery looked at the rest of the Destined, "That's way, that was a very simple spell, come up with it a few seconds after I got the job, but you had no defense against it. And the other beings involved well be using stuff that's a lot more powerful. Not to be the bringer of bad news but if you get involved it may cost you your lives." "And when hasn't that been a risk for us." T.K pointed out. Mystery spin angrily on his heals and pointed a finger at T.K, "Now you listen to me you naive child! This is no longer just your silly little game of good Vs evil! It's FAR more important!"  
***  
  
Devimon sat leaning over a large book filled with the same symbols on the wed site that Nathan was on. The room he was in was huge and filled to the top with books with a small desk towards the center of the room, that's were Devimon is of course it was also were the only light in the whole room was, a single candle. This was the only room still completely intact after Devimon's defeat at the hand of Angemon, being that it is not only at the center of the temple but also a few feet under ground, as to help get the right environment to preserve some of the older books. Devimon was so intently reading what was one of the books he didn't even notice the nock knock on the rooms door.   
"Hey can I come in!?" DemiDevimon shouted impatiently. Devimon looked up as if he didn't hear DemiDevimon, obviously lost in what he was reading "Oh yes." Devimon finally replied, Demi pushed open the ancient door and fluttered in "You wanted to see me?" Demi asked stating to sound worried. One of Devimon's eyes widen as if his curiosity was sparked (which it was.) "What are you so worried about? Hmm?" Devimon asked DemiDevimon as he got out of his chair. "You worked under Myotismon, didn't you? I suppose that's the problem." DemiDevimon looked at Devimon a little confused. "What do you mean that's the problem? Nothing personal, but he was stronger then you." Demi pointed to Devimon meekly. "And I take it that's what he taught you? The only why to win is by pure strength?" Devimon said in an angry tone. "Well he didn't exactly teach me anything..." DemiDevimon trilled off diverting his gaze from Devimon. "Ha! I always know Myotismon was a fool, but this conforms it!" Devimon said with a bit of happiness that comes with having a theory conformed. "What do yah mean?" DemiDevimon inquired with a hint of curiosity in his voice.   
"I never took on any permanent minions for a reason," Devimon explained, "None where willing to learn, they all wanted power, in some from or another, but they all ways expected to just appear the moment they joined forces with me. They never wanted to learn, or work for it in any why, but you I can tell are different." Devimon commented well rubbing his chin in thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when a newly made black gear came flaying into the room and transformed into a viewing gear. "What do we have here?" Devimon muttered to himself. The place that the gear is one that is very familiar place, the cliff where the holy stones of Black War Graymon were and in the night sky above it a portal formed and figure with two wings and horns completely covered in brown robe nearly from head to toe, Daemon. 


End file.
